Lost Hope
by madzie4
Summary: Jasmine McCarthy has more troubles than most people, and she is more 'special' than most. even thought she does not think so. She lives with her dad, alone, and has no friends... until her life totally changes. Jasmine finds new and interesting things in the world and she learns to like life a little. To good to be true? Probably...


**Lost hope**

She did not know what to do the girl was just standing there, on the road and there was a car coming. Should she help the girl what if her powers were noticed?

The last time Jasmine McCarthy used her psychokinetic powers, it ruined her life and her mother died. Her family was having a dinner at home and her mum was getting really angry with her for no reason that she knew. Jasmine hated her mum when got angry, her usual calm self gets transformed into an angry monster; she was scared, she wanted to run and hide, she wanted her mum to stop. Jasmine did not know what happened, but in that second the chandler fell on top of her mum, she was knocked on the head and she was dead. Ever since then her dad, Robert McCarthy, had forbidden her from using her psychokinetic powers or telling anybody about them ever again. He used to be warm to everyone but since her mum died, he barely ever had warmth for her. He was always so worried about her, about most things basically, but was an emergency she had to use her powers, her dad would understand, maybe.

The car was getting closer and the driver had not noticed the girl. That was it, Jasmine could not stand it anymore, the girl had noticed the car but there was no time to move, she had to act now or the girl would die just like her mum.

"Move left!" Jasmine thought; the car move left but hit the girl on her leg.

"Are you ok?" she asked hurrying over to her and taking her of the road.

"Yeah, fine" she huffed, "Did you see that car? He would have run over me if it wasn't for you!"

"Ahhhh, what, I did not do anything", rats! If this girl found out her secret she would be dead meat.

"Yeah you did, if the driver had not seen you looking at me he would not have noticed me" she bubbled, smiling.

"Uhhhh, yeah kind of, I did not really do anything though" Phew, she did not know.

"You are a total hero, I like you! Maybe we can best friends. My name is Leticia Winters, what's yours? My favourite colour is hot pink, do you like pink, I think pink is awesome!" Leticia ranted.

"Uhhhh, wow" Jasmine thought, Leticia had certainly gotten over almost being run over quickly, "My name is Jasmine McCarthy, I like purple and I think pink is awesome".

"Perfect, pink and purple go together we will be best friends!" She beamed, "Just kidding, do you wanna meet me at the park over there tomorrow?"

"Uhhhh, ok see you there" Jasmine stared at Leticia's back as she walked of.

"Some girl" she muttered.

Jasmine started walking back to her house; her dad would be home soon and if he came home and she was not there he would flip. She sometimes hated her dad for being so cautious and worried but she could understand, he never was the same after her mum's death, ever. Not even for a second. While she was trying to live her life he was just becoming a robot, doing the same thing over and over again. Jasmine loved her dad more than anything.

Jasmine opened the door to her house.

"Dad, I'm home" no reply, like always. He always came home at 7:00 every night, but Jasmine always hopes he would come home earlier just one day.

"Hello Jasmine how was your day?" her dad's deep voice resonated from the kitchen.

Jasmine froze, wait that could not have been her dad, but as she walked into the kitchen she saw her dad sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Uhhhh, hey dad, your home early".

"Yes, I decided to leave work early for a change so I could spend more time with my little girl"

This was so not like her dad, home early, spending more time with her. He barely ever wanted to see her, not that he hated her for killing her mum. Just that Jasmine reminded him of her mum.

"Oh, and tonight we are going to have roast pork for dinner".

"_Ok"_ Jasmine thought _"this is creepy"_. For dinner every night they had takeaway or pasta, never roast pork.

"_Maybe this could be good, maybe her dad was changing and getting over her mum!"_

After her amazing dinner, when Jasmine was in bed she thought that just maybe her life was about to get a whole lot better.

The next morning as Jasmine lay in bed think about yesterday, it could have been a dream her whole life she had never had any friends and since the accident with her mum, her dad hardly had ever been warm to her, like a father. Yesterday would have to be the best day of her life.

Jasmine skipped down the hall and started to get her breakfast ready. There was a note from her dad saying that he had gone to work and there were pancakes in the fridge.

"_Yum, Pancakes!"_ she thought.

After Jasmine had finished her breakfast she walked down to the park to meet Leticia. Surprisingly she was there, already even though they had not made a time to meet.

"Hey Jasmine!" shouted Leticia from across the park, "Funny us coming at the same time, right?"

"Yeah" replied Jasmine.

"So what do you want to do? We could go shopping, have a picnic, and go over to each other's houses… Actually not my house my mum says I'm too loud be in a house with anybody in it, she hates me, I bet if I ran away she would not care" pondered Leticia "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't mind, but we can't go shopping because I don't have any money" replied Jasmine.

"Silly duffer, I have money, you can use mine!" chided Leticia "Let's go the closest shopping centre is just over there, come on!"

Leticia talked all the way to the shopping centre about her favourite stores and the 'latest fashions'. She talked so much that when they had reached the shopping centre Jasmine could have basically run the place.

"So, where are we going to go first?" asked Jasmine.

"Um, I don't know" said Leticia uncertainly "You can decide".

"What about that shop?" asked Jasmine, she vaguely remembered Leticia talking about that shop?

"No definitely not that shop. That is where losers shop!" exclaimed Leticia "and we are not losers".

"_I am, I have never been in any of these shops or even have bought new clothes in six months"_ thought Jasmine sadly.

"Let's go to this shop then" sighed Jasmine not really caring if it was another 'loser' shop.

"Ok, that one is good" approved Leticia.

As soon as they walked into the shop that Jasmine had picked out, a tall lady with stiletto heels and bubble-gum pink hair rushed out to meet them.

"Hello and welcome darlings, my name is Kiki and I will be helping you pick out your new closet" announced Kiki smiling over them.

"Hey, I'm Leticia and this is Jasmine and we are looking for a new outfit" bubbled Leticia.

"Um, I don't need new clothes" mumbled Jasmine.

"Oh nonsense" beamed Kiki "You can never have enough clothes right!"

Leticia laughed.

"I really don't need more clothes" assured Jasmine trying to get out of the shop.

"Nonsense!" exclaimed Kiki.

"What about that dress Jasmine!" insisted Leticia.

"I don't know"

"Oh come on you have to!"

"Oh fine" grumbled Jasmine.

She walked into the change room and put the dress on.

"_It is actually quite a nice dress, casual but not too casual"_ thought Jasmine

Once she had put the dress on she could hardly recognize herself. The dress looked like it was made for her, but she still did not think it was really worth Leticia spending her money.

When she walked out Kiki and Leticia oohed and aahed over her dress.

"It looks absolutely spectacular darling" smiled Kiki

"It looks so good!" gasped Leticia "you have to buy it!"

"I know right" smiled Jasmine; she was so buying this dress!

Then as Jasmine was taking of the dress she felt as though everything in her life was perfect. There were no problems; she had a friend, a best friend and her dad was being a dad to her again. She was on top of the world.

Over the next three months Leticia and Jasmine became the best of friends. They did everything together, confessed all of their secrets, well except for one thing Jasmine's powers.

Then one night when Jasmine was in bed she decided that the next day she would tell Leticia everything, about her powers and how her mum really died.

Jasmine and Leticia were sitting on the grass, in the park that they first met. Jasmine had told Leticia that she had something to tell her.

"Ok, what do you have to tell me!" whispered Leticia excitedly "is your dad getting re-married, are you getting a pet?"

"No, it's nothing like that" smiled Jasmine.

"Well come one tell me!" coaxed Leticia.

"Do you know what psychokinetic means?" asked Jasmine.

"Ah, no."

"It means you can move things with your mind" answered Jasmine not looking at Leticia.

"Where are you going with this?" asked Leticia uncertainly "are you saying?"

"Yeah, I'm psychokinetic" interrupted Jasmine.

"Mm, wow" squeaked Leticia backing away from Jasmine "that's cool, kind of. Okay, I need some time to think about this."

She ran off to the other side of the park and walked off to her house.

"_No, I've scared of my only friend"_ thought Jasmine _"She probably thinks I am a freak!"_

That night Jasmine lay fretting about how her friend would react.

"_Well the worst that can happen is she will hate me"_ she thought _"probably."_

"Jasmine McCarthy!" shouted Jasmines dad "why is there everyone in the whole neighbourhood outside our front door demanding for you to be locked up because you are a psychokinetic freak?!"

"W-what?" stuttered Jasmine, she could hear the stomping of boots and angry voices coming through her curtains with a sliver of sun.

"Did you tell someone about your powers, did someone see you using them like I had told you not to do?!" bellowed her dad.

"Dad I'm sorry" cried Jasmine, tears dripping down the sides of her face "she was my best friend; I did not know she would tell everyone"

"Darling I told you not to tell anyone, no one is to be trusted with our secret" her dad sighed disappointedly "we will just have to try to stay in the house as long as possible and ignore them".

After he had gone Jasmine lay on her bed crying.

"_I have messed up my life"_ she thought _"everything is ruined"_

The people outside their house stayed there for six hours, yelling about how 'she should be locked up', 'she's dangerous!'

Four hours after the people had left there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, you stay hear" her dad muttered harshly.

Jasmine heard the door open and then close, rough voices talking, slow footsteps backing into the kitchen.

"Dad!" Jasminecried "What's happening?"

Her dad had walked in with his hands on his head, four men walked into the room three of them holding up guns.

"I'm Jason Chamblee" spat the man who did not have a gun "we've heard about what you can do. The government has decided that you need to be locked up; you are a danger to yourself and everyone around you." He said to Jasmine

"What?" cried Jasmine "please I'm not dangerous, I would not do anything bad to anyone?!"

"Now listen hear sir my daughter…" her dad complained walking forward.

"If you come quietly no one needs to get hurt" interrupted Jason Chamblee "your daughter will be taken to a secure centre in ten minutes"

He walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry sir but you'll have to come with me" said one of the guards to Jasmines dad.

"No, Jasmine!" Her dad cried.

"Dad!" sobbed Jasmine.

"Jasmine!" her dad yelled as he was dragged out of the room by the guard.

Jasmine curled up into a ball on the couch.

"_I've lost everything"_ thought Jasmine "_my world is falling apart, my friend has betrayed me, the only thing left was dad and now he's gone to"_

Jasmine lay sobbing on the couch for the whole ten minutes until Jason Chamblee came to take her to the black van waiting to take her to the 'secure centre'.

As she was walking to the van she saw Leticia running towards her.

"Hello sir" she smiled "can I please talk to Jasmine for a moment"

"Uh, sure" replied Jason Chamblee sounding a little dazed.

"What do you want?" hissed Jasmine after they were out of earshot of the government people.

"Listen, I know you must hate me. I was stupid, I'm sorry." apologized Leticia "I just got over excited and told everyone".

"Why would you get over excited about something like this?" asked Jasmine coldly.

"Because, I have powers like yours" Leticia confessed "I can control people's thoughts"

"What?!"

"I should have told you sooner, I'm sorry"

"Wow, and now I'm going to be locked up" sighed Jasmine dismissively

"Yup"

"Wait, unless you could use your thought controlling to make them set me free" exclaimed Jasmine

"It does not always work; it's only thought controlling not mind"

"That's all we need, we can grab my dad and we can all run!" smiled Jasmine

The end


End file.
